Sakuno's boyfriend
by Tsuki no Sakura-11
Summary: sakuno is telling about her new and cute boyfriend not ryoma then who is he lets read it


Hi this is my first attempt so forgive me for anything incorrect

Disclaimer it is still not mine but I can do anything to make it mine

Morning, start of a new ,adventurous day but... for only some people , as for our prince it is same as always

How _boring...I dont know who made this boring english period ...yawns..._ Ryoma thought while not giving munch or you can say any attention to the teacher.

Well he seems to be paying attention because teacher has said something which his ears wants to hear for which seems to be ... a ummmmm...start of the period.

"Class I have some work in Principal office so silently do your work I have given to you and dont try to disturb class in my absence " Teacher said

Now atleast I can sleep. Ryoma seems to be happy well not happy but you can say satisfied .

But for other students it was not nap . It is the time to solve important problem and discuss about them not wasting their valuable time they started their work.

How they can be this much fresh after this terribly boring period . I suspect do they know how to sleep with eyes open? Ryoma thought I have to ask them even Ryuzaki seems to know about this technique . she looks cute when she is nervousand cuter when she is blushing. WHAAAAT the heck I am thinking Ryoma's eyes shot open.

Two seats in front of Ryoma there was the most blushing person of this world well at this time SHE IS NONE OTHER THAN RYUZAKI SAKUNO.

Suddenly a loud voice of a girl attracts everyone attention "Sakuno chan, are you telling Tomo chan about your boyfriend?"

Noooooooooo I a-am n-not Sakuno managed to say this while blushing furiously . This topic has attracted everyone's attention especially of our prince who was currently busy in making his mind believe that HE is NOT like his father.

This silence broke with high pitch sound of Tomoka Osakada having a mischevious smile on his face "Yes she is telling me about her new and secret boyfriend"

Whaat a secret boyfriend . I also want one How does he look tell me Sakuno chan ?" another girl ask her excitingly .

" Let me tell you " Tomo said with the same mischiveous grin playing on her face she then a glance of the whole classroom her grin widening and after that she started her said Work.

Sakuno on the other hand was blushing and was doing unsuccesful attempts to stop her best friend _. Oh my God Now what Ryoma - kun will think about me . But I dont he is listening us . she look back at Ryoma only to find the sleeping figure. Thank God he is sleeping ._

Everything which seems to be quiet from outside does not necessarily be same from inside .

**Ryoma 's P.O.V.**

_NO How is it possible ? How Ryuzaki can have any boyfriend ? and from when on she become this much strong ._

_Well I think I have to find out who has gained that much power to come near my Sakuno and ask her to be his girl friend .I think some one must have forced her as she is quite vulnerable girl and she can not chose anyone me . Ryoma what are you thinking First of all she is not YOUR Sakuno and second thing why are you wasting your valuable time in listening others talk especially those of girls_

_Now Sakuno has got a boyfriend this means from now you will not be able eat those delicious bentos and they will go on date , they will hold hands and they will do what other couples do and they will Kiss. _

_Oh NO I am not going to let this happen I can not let anyone touch my Sakuno ._

_I have to do something before it is late ._

**END OF POV**

"Hey Echizen do you listen that Sakuno san is having boyfriend and he likes to play with her"Horio tried to wake up SLEEPING figure of Ryoma "According to my 5 years of tennis experience she DUMPED you . "

This only worked as a fuel to the fire of inner Ryoma .

"SHUT up "Ryoma tried to maintain his cool

Horio stopped immedietly and took a reminder never try to wake up Ryoma .

**LOCATION SEIGAKU COURTS **

**TIME EVENING**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT " a porcupine head and red head exclaimed ." You mean Ryuzaki san DUMPED our OCHIBI/RYOMA."

Yes she was telling her friends and they were teazsing her" a unibrowed person said.

94% chances of this to be right and 6% chances of her to be talking of her cat" data man of seigaku calculated

oh thats why he is just not so ryoma type . Let us hope he must not have taken that much on heart" mother hen of seigaku hoped.

But Ryoma standing away from ths huckus was waiting for something .

-**CALL SAKUNO AA IMMEDIETLY-**

AND EVERYONE STOPPED ON THEIR TRACKS

ENTRY OF SAKUNO AND TOMOKA RUNNING

"Oba chan What happens ?"Sakuno asked worriedly .

"What Happens ? I am the one who must this question , Sakuno " sumire Ryuzaki asked angrily

"Tomoka "older Ryuzaki pointed her "Tell me What you two were doing during your english period."

- a sudden breakout of laughter

and blushing Sakuno

"oh my dear Sakuno I am thinking How will my great grandchilds will look like if you got married to your boyfriend " sumire teased her grand daugther . Good God she likes to tease her grand daughter.

"But Sakuno You must reconsider your decision as it might have hurt someone ", tomoka said and looked towards the courts

"Yes I agree with tomoka " older Ryuzaki said with a mischeveous grin

"Oba chan now you dont start " Ryuzaki sakuno managed to say while controlling the uopward flow of her blood .

IN THE MEAN TIME -

**RYOMA' S P.O.V**

_How is that possible how Ryuzaki sensei can forgive her for this mistake and my wastage of time and super precious labour can not go in vain ._

_Although I wasted my lunchtime to find that boring English teacher and make her believe that being class president he wants to avoid such things in the absence of class_

**SAKUNO'S P.O.V**

_Well it is getting more and more embarrassing . I don't know do my whether my grandma loves to tease me ._

_This is more than enough . Oh great now everyone is watching us .What do they think about me now?_

"Sakuno , can you go back to home and bring those equipments with Tomoka ,I need them immedietly . " older Ryuzaki said

Sensei sorry but I am having some work so I can not waste my time anymore " Tomoka said

"Another Problem " (sighs ) " well lets see what we can do ,….Ah Ryooomaaa" Sensei look on sakuno's face.

FOR REGULARS IT WAS AS IF TIME HAS STOPPED RUNNING

"hn " Ryoma said

"Ryoma go to my house with Sakuno and help her to bring some equipments. … and don't try to deny it that's an order" Sumire smirked _what do you think of me I don't anything about you . _

Ryoma start packing things.

" Oh and Sakuno don't forget to give some food to your boyfriend he must be waiting for you so go fast " Sumire said teasingly pushing Sakuno.

But their little journey ended silently because Ryoma was busy in making plans to take back HER Sakuno from that devil

"R-Ryoma- kun Why don't y-you …."

Ryoma entered the house and said "Hurry , up"

" y-you wait here I w-will bring the keys" and with this Sakuno ran upstairs

"Oouuucccchhhhhhh" and a thudding sound Ryoma ran upstairs but stop in his tracks when he listen something

"so you are already here and don't surprise me again ,you must be hungry , wait I will bring you some food . Hey leave me " Ryoma inched closer to listen more clearly _Leave her or you are dead._

"Stop doing that you know because of you all are teasing me " then Sakuno took him in her hands " But you are so cute I love those eyes"

"SAKUNO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS GUY " Ryoma shot opened the door but he cant believe his eyes a silent sluggish body lying on sakuno's lap.

But because of Ryoma's intrusion said boyfriend ran out of the house .

Sakuno was still in shock because of ryoma's sudden outburst_ I have told him to wait downstairs_

"Wait wait he will not do anything " she tried to stop her boyfriend but until then a hand hold her wrist and pulled her back .

Two strong hands of Ryoma were on the petite waist of her and sakuno's hands on his chest to maintain the distance (a/n for this you have close your eyes and imagine it)

"Let him Go" Ryoma said

"But Ryoma kun he must be hungry"

"no"

'What do you mean by no"

"No he is not hungry"

( great sakuno is neither blushing nor stuttering) Ryoma bring his face more closer to sakuno and shifted his gaze from her eyes to her lips which make sakuno to act NORMALLY

"B-But h-how d-do y-you know t-that"

"I shared my breakfast with him "

" How .." but sakuno was stopped with a passonate yet hungry kiss making her to radiate innumberable shades of red

As they broke apart Ryoma was having a victorious smile .He tightened his grip on sakuno as she tried to move

"What now "

Remember you are only MINE "

Sakuno blushed deeper but it was her turn " but if I mistakingly forget this"

Ryoma turned serious but sakuno start laughing at his sudden actions . Ryoma Echizen cannot lose against a blushing girl .

" No problem I will find a new one "and pulled her in another kiss

They were snapped back into reality with the sound of Sakuno's cellphone .

"what a bad timing " ryoma gritted his teeth Sakuno laughed

"Hello"

" Hello sakuno what is taking you so long"

" oba chan I m just coming "

" I thought I am interrupting in your private time"

Sakuno blushed " stop it oba chan "

"okay hurry up"

They both arrived at tennis courts .Regulars were holding their breaths while they were helping to unpack those equipments.

"Sakuno you introduced your boyfriend to Ryoma " "do you meet him Ryoma?" Sumire asked with a evil smile while some regulars were going to have heart attack specially two

"Hai" Ryoma said

" He is cute , actually perfect for my sakuno" sumire was expecting some weird actions but nothing happened

"Why he would not he be , he is my cat Karupin" Ryoma said with a mischevious smirk

"WHAAAAAAT " that was all REGULARS managed to say at that time.

_**FIN**_

How was it

Please please please tell me I can also take your flames

Bows bows bows …..

Puppy dog face

I will not let you go until you will not push this button

…

…


End file.
